twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Lena McCarty
This article, 'Lena McCarty', is the sole property of Camillachesebro and cannot be used, edited, or referenced without her permission, with the exception of collaboration articles, whereas terms listed above are unserviceable. Lena McCarty was born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee in 1921. She is a member of the Denali coven. She is the mate of Tanya and biological sister of Emmett Cullen. In 1942, the Volturi were dealing with an influx of newborns on the east coast when Eleazar caught wind of a power evident in a human nearby. Eleazar changed her in hopes to please Aro. Lena lived with the Volturi for years, ignorant of the fact that her brother was also a vampire. In 2013, the Volturi launched several small attacks on the Denali and Egyptian covens, where Lena found her maker, her brother, and her mate. Lena is adjusting to the vegetarian lifestyle with some hiccups, additionally adjusting to having Tanya as her mate. She is also reconnecting with her brother and getting to know the Olympic coven. Lena is portrayed by Jenna Coleman. Biography Early Life Lena was born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee in 1921. She was the youngest of five children in a large Scotch-Irish family. She was also the only daughter. She got along with all her brothers, but in particular, Emmett, who was six years older than her. Even though her mother liked to keep her inside doing housework, Emmett loved to take her out to have some fun. They would race and Lena would win, despite her small size. In 1935, Emmett “died”, leaving Lena and the rest of the family heartbroken. In 1942, Eleazar left the Volturi with Carmen. Despite their pleasant goodbye, Eleazar knew he would have to send back a gifted vampire to appease Aro. He sensed a gifted human in the vicinity where he and Carmen were staying, which coincidentally, was Gatlinburg. He found Lena, and despite the fact that she was going to be married within the year to her childhood sweetheart, turned her, and immediately took her to Aro so he and Carmen could leave in peace. Lena spent years in the Volturi where her speed gained Aro’s barest interest but when she teleported, he became very excited on cultivating her gift. Alone without her maker, another, older vampire took her under her wing. Lena quickly became her protégé, but their ties were not strong due to their consumption of human blood. She learned how to fight from Felix and Santiago. Chelsea kept her bonded to the Volturi since her maker had left and she had no mate. Finally, after the debacle on December 31, 2006, Aro sent his talented, but not the most valuable vampires, after Kate and Benjamin. Felix and Demetri were sent after Benjamin while Santiago and Lena were sent after Kate. ''Falling Dusk'' The Cullens were visiting the Denali family when Santiago and Lena(who was bitten by a Werewolf) arrived. Santiago was killed by Emmett, but Eleazar recognized Lena and had Kate incapacitate her instead of killing her. He tried to convince her to stay but Lena went to leave, unfortunately running into Tanya and Imprinting on her. Emmett also realized who she is and tried to make her stay and become a vegetarian. Lena was comfortable around Tanya, but Eleazar realized Lena would be killed for not bringing Kate back. Emmett and Tanya convinced her to stay and try their lifestyle. Lena denied that she and Tanya are mates for the first several months in Alaska. She was, and still slightly is, uncomfortable at the thought of having a female mate. Emmett is not a help since he still remembers the views their parents taught them. Lena was also standoffish to Eleazar for leaving her as a newborn with the Volturi. She eventually talked with him and the two reconcile. She went to Kate and Eleazar to help her with her teleportation. When Eleazar started uncharacteristically provoking her and brought Tanya out to the yard and into the “fight”, she teleported back into the house with Tanya. Eleazar confirmed his hypothesis about Tanya and Lena. Lena asked Tanya to spar with her one night, as everyone else is having their alone time. They traveled a few miles out and Lena ended up winning but Tanya cheated and ended up pinning her to the ground. There was sexual tension and Lena pushed Tanya away and ran off. Tanya finally realized what’s going on and the two had a long, loud fight. Tanya kisses her and Lena, very upset, teleported away. They eventually reconciled and Tanya continued to flirt and draw her in, going slow for vampire and Hybrid when Tanya dress up in pantyhose and shirt went to a spring having they alone time. Physical appearance need to add Personality and traits Lena is a quiet person, at least, compared to her mate. She’d rather be reading than talking and Tanya has caught her reading the same three books over and over to avoid social interaction (Anna Karenina, The Scarlet Letter, and Pride and Prejudice). She is a romantic at heart and enjoys reading love poems and sonnets. Powers and abilities Lena was the fastest vampire in the Volturi and is now the fastest in the Denali coven. She and Edward Cullen are equals in speed. Her speed when she was a human carried over both in her running speed and her ability to teleport short distances. As a vampire, she has sharp senses, superhuman strength, speed, endurance, healing factor, and agility. Her appearance, scent, and voice are enormously attractive to her prey, so much so that she occasionally sends humans into a daze completely by accident. She does not need to breathe though she often does so out of habit and to retain her ability to smell. Lena cannot digest human food. She also compares her new "vegetarian" diet to a human only eating a vegetarian diet, as it gives them the same strength as human blood but never fully satisfies her. Teleportation Lena is able to teleport short distances. It is unknown if she can stretch her ability to longer distances, but the longest she had teleported is about a mile away. However, Lena cannot teleport to places she hasn't been or cannot see. Compared to a vampire's speed, her teleportation is only useful when she's able to teleport a good distance while her enemy is distracted. She can teleport very quickly, making her seem almost untouchable. Relationships Lena is the mate of Tanya and the adoptive daughter of Carmen and Eleazar. As she's more recently adjusted to the vegetarian life, her bonds are not as strong, due to the fact that the human blood she used to survive on made her more animalistic and manic than her new family. He is also the biological sister of Emmett Cullen and the adoptive sister-in-law of Rosalie Cullen. Tanya Tanya is Lena's mate and the more mature, yet more physically affectionate of the duo. Lena is still uncomfortable with the fact that her mate is a woman, despite the numerous moves Tanya makes on her in an hour. She refuses to label herself as a lesbian or as bisexual, and still never refers to herself liking girls. However, she is very attracted to Tanya and has confided to Bella that if she was a human, she would be blushing every few seconds because of her mate. Lena loves Tanya dearly, even if she isn't outspoken about it, as shown when she was ready to fight and take down Eleazar after only a day after meeting Tanya. Additionally, Lena shows herself to be quite jealous and childish when Tanya flirts with other humans and vampires, even when it is obviously a joke or to rile Lena up. Kate Kate and Lena fight like sisters over small things, such as hunting dibs and alone time in the house. However, Kate was the first to be the most accepting of Tanya's and Lena's relationship (with perhaps the exception of Carmen). Kate often teases Lena about trivial things, similar to the way Emmett teases Lena. There have been numerous times when Lena gets upset because Kate and Emmett team up against her. But Lena does adore Kate, as during her first few weeks in Denali, Kate showed her which animals were really the best. Lena goes to Kate for relationship help and learned about the sisters' past from her, even though she has a tendency to go to Carmen for familial and coven help. Garrett Eleazar Carmen One of the first vampires Lena went to figure out the hierarchy in her new coven was Carmen. Lena comes to think of Carmen as an adoptive mother. Emmett Cullen Film portrayal Lena is portrayed by Jenna Coleman in Falling Dusk. Appearances *''Falling Dusk'' '''' Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Denali Coven